


Over the Gardens

by Adilendian



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, Guest!Jack, M/M, Prince!Mark, kind of awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilendian/pseuds/Adilendian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being invited to a formal party sounded so much better than staying at home while everyone went out, well, it sounded like a great idea then. However, as the celebration went on, Jack realised how boring and suffocated the room felt with all these 'important' people hanging about. Maybe a little air would do him some good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Gardens

Jack walked out onto the quiet balcony away from all the commotion inside. The moon shone brightly, lighting up the clear sky accented by the millions of stars littered about. The music from the formal party was dampened by the closed doors behind Jack, which sounded far away and melancholy as he leaned on the railing, looking out across the palace’s garden.

Though beautiful in sight and thought, Jack felt so out of place. Sure, he was happy to have been invited to the event with all his siblings instead of staying home. And yes, he was really excited to finally be able to attend. Yet, with no one around to talk to, everyone seemingly busy, Jack just felt so alone—even with all the people that had surrounded him, he just felt suffocated and in the way.

With the increased volume of the music and conversations, Jack turned slightly to see a formally dressed man step out onto the balcony with him. It only took him a quick regard to the man’s outfit and messy raven coloured hair to realize who was stepping out into the night, the youngest Fischbach prince, Prince Mark.

Mark looked so relieved to leave the crowded area behind, leaning slightly on the elegant double doors as he shut them with a satisfying click. Jack didn’t realize he was staring, until Mark flashed him with a sympathetic smile and walked over to the curious Irishman, deciding to lean on the railing with him.

Both men listened to the peaceful night laced with quiet tones of strings and winds bombarded with hushed voices from behind. Jack followed Mark’s wistful gaze up towards the sky; they watched the stars seemingly twinkling above them.

“It’s a beautiful night tonight, isn’t it,” a bass voice interjected through their wandering thoughts. Blue eyes turned to find themselves in soft brown pools highlighted with a warm smile, “Yes, absolutely beautiful,” Jack’s light Irish accent spoke breathlessly to Mark as he seemed to become lost in those thoughtful pools.

Oddly enough, Jack started to feel a little hot under his dress collar even though the night was so cold before. The bow tie around his long neck also seemed to be a bit more restricting, and as if on some sort of reflex, Jack tried to pull on the side to loosen it slightly. Not only that, but he just started to noticed that maybe Mark was a little closer than he remembered.

With a silent gulp, Jack’s slightly flushed face looked away from the beautiful prince over to the gardens below and quickly stuttered out, “So, why did you leave the party? Isn’t this a celebration for you?”

A deep chuckle sent a shiver over the nervous guest, “Yes a celebration on finally becoming of age to sit with a bunch of old gravelly men and discuss boring business and fill out paperwork.”

“Jeez, sounds just riveting.”

“Completely,” Mark’s voice rang out, “You wouldn’t believe the _crazy_ conversations that these guys have,” he spoke hotly, “Stellar.”

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle at Mark’s sarcasm, “I can see why you’d want to get away, no one really interesting to be around.”

Mark shrugged, “I don’t know,” brown eyes twinkled as they continued to look at the other man, “I think I found someone quite interesting right here.” A blazing heat seemed to cover Jack’s face and neck as he gazed over to the smiling prince. The flutters of a thousand butterflies started to dance within Jack from this weird yet oddly nice encounter.

The prince looked over his mother’s garden with a longing expression, “My favourite part of this place is the gardens. My mother is always tending to the roses in the early mornings.” Mark offered his gloved hand to Jack’s, “Would you like to see them with me?”

Though a bit hesitant, Jack placed his cold hand into Mark’s warm gloves making the royal man smile ever so handsomely. The prince brought the hand up to his warm lips, placing a kiss on his ring finger, “May I ask your name?”

“It’s Jack, Jack McLoughlin,” Jack stuttered out as brown eyes looked back up into blues, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess everyone has to start out somewhere, hahaha... Hope this was okay. <3


End file.
